


Unexpected

by Mireille



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-05
Updated: 2004-09-05
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireille/pseuds/Mireille
Summary: A prompted ficlet from long ago: Vila/Tarrant, socks.





	Unexpected

The word Tarrant thought he was looking for was 'unexpected.' As in, it was completely unexpected of Vila to have found him in one of the common areas of the base and proceeded to have groped him rather thoroughly. It was even more unexpected of him to drag Tarrant off to Vila's sleeping quarters--unexpected, but certainly not unpleasant. 

Definitely not unpleasant,Tarrant thought, grinning down at Vila, who grinned back drowsily. But absolutely unexpected. 

"What brought this on?" he asked, stretching out on the bunk again. 

Vila curled up closer to him, which would have been a bit more charming if it hadn't been for the purpose of planting ice-cold feet on Tarrant's legs. "What d'you mean?"

"This," Tarrant said, waving a hand to encompass the two of them, lying naked together on Vila's bunk. 

"Oh." Vila grinned. "Soolin and I couldn't decide if you'd stuffed a spare pair of socks down your trousers or not, so I took it upon myself to find out." 

Tarrant laughed, in spite of himself. "All this, just to settle an argument with Soolin?"

"I groped you to find out whether she was right about the socks or not. I brought you back here," he said, grinning wickedly, "because she was wrong."


End file.
